Monkey Master
Monkey Master, contrary to his alliterative yet misleading moniker, is a gigantic robotic ape. He is not easily amused. Walkyverse Monkey Master was originally constructed by the Head Alien for general SEMME-destroying purposes in It's Walky!. On those occasions that Head Alien was dead or incapacitated, Monkey Master took his place as leader of the alien forces. Monkey Master also has an amicable relationship with the Sensitive Scanner. (Big MM knows how to treat a lady right.) History Monkey Master's actual first appearance is as a foot in the Head Alien's research lab. His original configuration was wildly impractical, but hey, it looked cool in the blueprints. Notable features included a distinct lack of articulable elbows, a superfluous head-mounted monkey-firing cannon, and a very silly "Tummy Prison.". After attacking SEMME HQ and kidnapping the Big Boss in Monkey Master's Tummy Prison, Head Alien used Monkey Master to steal the Martian Spaceship and attack Denver. When Squadron 128 blew him up, he was reconstructed into a more threatening design. His new mechanical body was much smaller and noticeably less boxy, featuring the latest in arm-bending technology and retaining two back-mounted monkey-firing cannons (not recommended for underwater use). Monkey Master later reappeared during the Bermuda Triangle story arc, again aiding that despicable ne'er-do-well and his search for Martian ruins. After complimenting the Sensitive Scanner so that she could find the Martian Embassy, the duo reached the ruins but found it locked. Luring SEMME into a trap, Monkey Master killed several Squadrons whilst the Head Alien dealt with Sal and Walky. When the Head Alien was killed, he brought the body into the Martian Embassy to be resurrected, and it was left there when he thrown out of the Embassy by The Cheese. Taking command of the Alien forces whilst the Head Alien was being resurrected, he planned to keep low profile until his return. This wasn't helped by the Aliens stealing Segways and getting attacked by a renegade Sal. He was later charged by The Cheese to "maintain the balance" in light of SEMME's growing power. That meant free will and force-field implants. Score. When the Head Alien attacked Denver upon his resurrection, Monkey Master did not go to help him, citing Free Willy as the reason. However, he did try to defend the Alien base from Squadron 128, in his own way. He also helped out the Head Alien when the cast of Fans! appeared. Trapped within a dimensional sinkhole by Mist, he was unable to use his forcefield-implants to his advantage before the Fans! cast was returned to their own dimension. When the Head Alien used the knowledge gained from this to create a cannon that warped the fabric of the universe, he ended up getting gender-swapped (as much as a giant robotic ape can be) when Squadron 128 broke the gun. As the universe continued to distort, he was briefly turned into a giant robotic Fonzie and then fled when everything was fixed by The Cheese, knowing that nothing could save the Head Alien now. During the Martian Invasion, Monkey Master and the other creations of the Head Alien teamed up with SEMME to defeat the Martians. When the Head Alien reappeared and took over The Cheese, Monkey Master refused to support him, claiming the price of failure was too high. His sanctuary revoked, he helped Alan Rees to defeat The Cheese and Head Alien. Joyce and Walky! After the Martian Invasion, Monkey Master refused an offer of diplomatic amnesty by the USA government, preferring to work for himself. Using cloaking technology and his newest creation, the Electric Man, he was able to throw off Jason Chesterfield's new squadron several times. However, he was eventually captured by Head Alien II, who imprisoned him in his secret base in the ruins of the SEMME Complex. When the original Head Alien resurfaced in the body of Dorothy Keener, Monkey Master rejoined his creator, acting as HA's plus one as he unleashed an army of Future Kids on Joyce and Walky's wedding. Trivia *''King Kong'' makes Monkey Master cry. Dumbiverse Monkey Master is one of the stars of the popular cartoon Dexter & Monkey Master. Walky owns a Monkey Master toy that he threw at Dorothy Keener to announce his interest in her. Surprisingly, this gambit ultimately paid off. D&MM TruFan(tm) Joyce Brown has a shirt with his face on it. Category:Joyce and Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:It's Walky!